1. Technical Field
This invention relates to pillows and, more particularly, to a therapeutic pillow for providing pain relief to a user neck and back muscles.
2. Prior Art
Cushions and other cushion-like items such as pillows containing kapok, fiber, cotton, down, wool, buckwheat-chaff, sponge and the like are well known. However, such an item is generally accompanied by certain disadvantages such as absorbing and retaining moisture from the exterior to become too wet and warm after a long period of use, and providing an unclean condition that can encourage germs and worms to proliferate. While pillows with cases have an advantage for providing comfort of easy and good sleep, they do not have any noticeable therapeutic effects of promoting blood circulation and curing kinks and sore muscles, effects similar to those that can be brought forth by finger pressure therapy and other physical therapeutic measures applicable to muscles and blood circulation.
One prior art example shows a bed pad, an automobile seat pad, a pillow or a similar cushion-like item having therapeutic effects similar to those of finger pressure therapy, a good airing function, and an improved adaptability to the head or waist of the user is provided. A cushion-like item according to the present invention has a series of continuously arranged bag portions containing a large number of stuffing elements of synthetic resin. In a preferred embodiment, the stuffing elements are hollow and spherical and are connected together vertically and horizontally to order to increase its airing function. Unfortunately, this prior art example is bulky and cumbersome to use, and does not provide a pillow-like quality for comfort.
Another prior art example shows a pillow that provides selective pressure by location and force to a body of a user. By selection of a body member, a location on that body member, and a pressure point thereat, an acupressure pillow may be used for gauging and applying a localized, selective force or pressure at a designated point for a user. For example, headaches have been attributed to various causes including stress, tension, and so forth, all of which may result in involuntary tightening of muscles. Tightening of muscles affects blood flow. Restriction of blood flow may be responsible for certain headache pain. By applying a steady, predictable, reliable, continuing pressure at a designated acupressure location on a member of a body of a user, muscles may be relaxed. An acupressure pillow applies steady pressure, to which the body will become accustomed and relax. The actual continual application of pressure may tend to speed relaxation better than unpredictable motion such as vibration and other techniques used in the art. Unfortunately, this prior art example provides a fixed position of the contact points, and does not allow a user to adjust the contact points based upon specific user desire.
Accordingly, a need remains for a therapeutic pillow in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an apparatus that is convenient and easy to use, is lightweight yet durable in design, and provides pain relief to a user neck and back muscles. The pillow provides an effective, easy-to-use method of applying massage therapy to aching muscles. Boasting therapeutic, pressurized capabilities, the easily handled, flexible compress is held securely in place to any injured area, providing consumers with the maximum beneficial results. The user can adjust and position the pillow for maximum relief. The pillow can be used by private individuals as well as health care and exercise facilities. The present invention is simple to use, inexpensive, and designed for many years of repeated use.